


It looks good on you

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [32]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 69, Fluff, M/M, Shall We Dance spin-off, warning: Ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Taeyong hated sharing clothes, because whenever he gave Ten one of his things, it always got destroyed. But maybe with Yuta it's okay... Or more than okay...





	It looks good on you

**Author's Note:**

> Day 69 - It looks good on you  
> Based on [this tumblr post.](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

To be honest, Taeyong hated spending money on anything and clothes weren't exception for this. He only bought new clothes when it was necessary, and he took good care of them, so that they lasted long. 

That's why he was always so cautious when somebody wanted to borrow something, let's say for a show, especially if that somebody was Ten, because that guy destroyed every clothes he placed his hands on. 

So yeah, we could say that Taeyong didn't like sharing his clothes and that it was a sore subject for him. 

But to be honest, he didn't even think about clothes when he asked Yuta to come to his apartment once he was done with his exam. Of course Yuta immediately went, and it seemed almost natural for him to stay the night. Well, at least after they had realised that it was almost midnight and the last bus was already long gone. Ten couldn't be bothered by Yuta staying there with them, so Taeyong didn't even ask him if it was alright for his boyfriend to stay. 

"Can I use the shower?" Yuta asked, still sitting on Taeyong's bed. Taeyong was collecting their plates and cups and ready to bring them out. 

"Yep, sure. You know where it is" Taeyong said before he leaned down to kiss his forehead before going out. Ten was in the living room, swearing loudly as he played a video game. 

Taeyong reached the kitchen, when Yuta's voice came from his room. 

"Tae, can I...?" Taeyong didn't hear Yuta's full sentence as Ten's loud curses suppressed his voice. Taeyong placed the things down the counter before he shouted back. 

"I don't know what you asked, but you can" he said, and turned to see Yuta standing in the door of his room. Yuta gave him a thumbs up and a smile before he went back to the room. 

Taeyong smiled to himself before he turned to the sink. He started the water before he reached for the plates and cups. He could hear the bathroom door opening and closing, as Yuta went in. He hummed softly as he washed the things clean. He felt the water get a little bit colder on his hands as Yuta started the shower, but it stabilized after a few seconds. 

It took him a few minutes to finish washing up, but when he was done, Yuta was still in the shower, so he allowed himself to look at Ten for a moment, to make sure the other won't break the television when the game angered him enough. 

"I think you should quit playing soon. We don't have money to buy a new TV, and you have an early lesson tomorrow" he said, but Ten growled at him. 

"Fuck you, I'm not quitting until I defeated the big boss" he said, not even looking at his flatmate. " And I know that you're not concerned about me, you just don't want to hear me while you sex up your boyfriend" he said, leaning to his left as he navigated his character in that direction. 

Taeyong wasn't impressed.  
"Just because you and Johnny can't keep your hands to yourself, that doesn't me Yuta and I also can't" he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

"What can we not do?" Yuta's voice came from behind them and Taeyong turned to look at him. Well, it was a fail, because once he saw his boyfriend he immediately choked on air. 

Yuta was wearing Taeyong's sweatpants and shirt, that looked even larger on him than it looked on Taeyong. His hair was still wet, his cheeks a little flushed from the warmth in the shower. 

Damn it, Ten was right. It will be hard to keep his hands to himself. 

"Tae? You're okay?" Yuta stepped a little closer when he saw how Taeyong froze down. 

"You're wearing my clothes..." This was all what Taeyong could muttered out. He felt so damn stupid because of it, but his brain to mouth filter wasn't functioning, and Ten would never let him live it down if he said something sexual right now. 

Yuta looked down at the clothes he was wearing.  
"Yeah. I asked before I went into the shower, and you said yes" he looked at the other, before he quickly added. " But I can change back to my stuff, if it bothers you..." He said, but Taeyong quickly shook his head.  
" No, no, there's no need" he said, before he stepped forward, to place his hands on Yuta's hips. " It looks good on you" he said, giving him a soft kiss that caused Yuta to smiled. 

"Alright then" Yuta answered before he pulled away to put his clothes into Taeyong's room. 

Taeyong looked after him, smiling softly and not minding the gagging noises Ten made in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment after yourself! :)  
> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/Rinrin2442)


End file.
